Luft Realm
The Luft Realm is one of the states of the Six Realms. It is located between the Wasser Realm and the Stahl Realm. The realm was established by the Luft Father and the Mother of Peace & Wrath. Leadership The Luftzweiten family is the ruling highborn house of the Luft Realm. It is assisted by the lowborn Adlerbrise and Taubeatem families. The first Great Mage of the Luft Realm was Frolich Luftzweiten, and the realm has since had twelve rulers. It's current Great Mage is Nachoben Luftzweiten, and its Great Lady is Lindern Adlerbrise. Unlike the other realms, the Luft Realm has no active leadership; the Luftzweiten family act as facilitators and ambassadors within the realm. The primary source of leadership within the realm stems from the community of twenty-two temples. Laws The Luft Realm Laws were proposed by the residents of the realm, and assigned by the Luftzweiten Family as the realm's code of ethics. They are as follows: # Slave trading is illegal. ## All slaves who enter into Luft Realm borders are hereby declared free men and are exempt from the laws of slavery both within and without the Realm. ## Where a slave declared free is enslaved a second time, the aforementioned rights will not apply until such time as the slave is declared a free man again. Rights In the Luft Realm, an individual reaches majority at fifteen years of age. As with all realms, once majority age is reached, an individual is considered an adult under the laws of the Luft Realm. In order to claim legitimacy, an individual must complete the legitimacy ceremony, traditionally overseen by a priestess and an acolyte. Once legitimate, an individual may claim a deceased kin's estate, declare leadership of their household, and marry another legitimate adult. Locations * Fathers’ Temple is the highest positioned temple in the Luft Realm, with views that span out across the Six Realms. It is dedicated entirely to the Five Fathers who founded the Six Realms, and operates as a watchtower to monitor natural disasters. * Fourth’s Temples are a pair of conjoined temples located in the eastern mountains of the Luft Realm. The Taubeatem Family relocated to its grounds, established their residence there, and are responsible for the management and upkeep of the two temples. * Hanging Temple is a temple and watermill located on the Wasser-Luft border. The mill overhangs the tallest waterfall in the Luft Realm and as such is also known as the ‘Waterfall Temple’. * Lesser Luft Temple is a temple on the westernmost side of the Luft Realm. * Luft Temple is the largest and most populated temple in the Luft Realm. * Mothers’ Temple is a temple in the Luft Realm dedicated entirely to the Five Mothers who founded the Six Realms. It is the only temple to feature five separate sanctums for each of the Mothers. The largest cemetery in the Realms is held onsite. * Rechtzelle is a mining compound that serves as a confine for Rechtlos. * Wooden Shrine Temple is a small temple located along the Stahl border.